


【基锤】熔炉（pwp，NC17，警告内详）

by pdddyxl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Egg Laying, M/M, Urethral Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 强制露出，尿道play，假性产卵，少量失禁提及。甜甜蜜蜜小甜饼~





	【基锤】熔炉（pwp，NC17，警告内详）

索尔知道这几天他们是做太多次了，可是他无法拒绝这个，无法拒绝来自自己弟弟的渴求。如果真有诸神在上，索尔希望众神能原谅他这个不合格的君王，明明才刚刚死里逃生、救出自己的子民，便迫不及待的同他的爱人纵情交欢，如此的不知羞耻、不懂得克制。  
索尔的确想过，他需要克制，他不可以在这个时候如此放纵——他、他不能又让洛基这么轻易得逞了。可是事实上，他的想法是一回事，可是他给洛基的反应又是一回事。原谅这位可怜的神祇吧，如果索尔的爱人是别人，或许他不会如此难以抗拒，但是他的爱人偏偏是那位邪神，性感的、危险的、邪恶的——令人欲罢不能、永远充满创造力和善用手段的邪神洛基。  
于是索尔几乎是在拥抱洛基的一瞬间便沦陷了，他闻到洛基身上熟悉的味道，感受到洛基用力扣在他腰上的双手。这两年索尔有多么思念自己的兄弟，有多么想念自己的爱人，他又为此流了多少眼泪，恐怕只有他自己才知道了。  
但是此刻，洛基就在他的身边，不是某个虚幻的影子，也不是索尔之前所做过的什么美好的梦，而是谎言之神鲜少表露的真实，是温暖的、有血有肉的实体。这让索尔感到鼻腔发酸，洛基的所作所为像是一个默认，又或者是一个许诺，他拥抱索尔，又亲吻索尔，温柔的抚摸着自己哥哥的短发，安抚似的吻去对方独眼中的泪。  
索尔回抱住洛基，他觉得没有什么比洛基站在自己身边能更让他感到安心的事情了，现如今阿斯加德危在旦夕，九界战火纷乱，宇宙中暗流涌动、危机四伏，阴暗挥之不去，萦绕心头。就算到了现在，索尔也并不觉得自己已经成熟到足够成为一位明君，但是他别无选择。  
泪水苦涩，可是洛基可以感受到其中的幸福大于悲伤，快乐大于愤怒。  
也就是从这一刻开始，阿斯加德的两位神祇之间所有的芥蒂和分歧，过去曾经产生的争端，两个人因为不成熟而犯下的错误，都在此刻被一一化解了。这条飞船上只剩下了一对并肩作战的战友、一对同生共死的爱人、一对痛失故乡的兄弟。

索尔承认，自己在登基仪式之前的确不知羞耻的对自己的弟弟打开了双腿，像个乖巧的小婊子似的容许洛基操他。索尔知道他逃不掉的，他抵抗不了洛基的诱惑，所以他只能让自己成为邪神的贡品，顺从了这份爱与本能的堕落，满足他弟弟仿佛永无止境的需求和渴望。  
他们浪费了整整一天在那张颜色鲜艳的大床上，洛基该死的对宗师的飞船分外熟悉，这让索尔在床上的时候不光要面对邪神永无休止的操弄和花样百出的小把戏，洛基甚至还把各式各样闻所未闻的小玩具用在了他身上来“开发”他。在此之前索尔从不知道自己可以淫荡到这个地步，他的后穴被某个不断震动的小玩意儿干得软唧唧的淌水，前面想要射精却又被一根雕工精致的小棍子堵住。索尔颤抖着夹紧腿，因为欲望而意识模糊，他暗暗希望洛基能快点把那根他所熟悉的大阴茎操进来填满他、占有他，停止他后面的湿痒饥渴。哦，是的，洛基知道，光是用跳蛋可满足不了他哥哥贪吃的小穴。他扯着露在后穴外面的一小段电线，把那个精巧磨人的小玩意儿从索尔的后穴中扯了出来。  
几乎是一瞬间，之前射进去的精液便混杂着粘稠透明的肠液从索尔深粉色的穴中一并流了出来。那个小洞饥渴的收缩着，在洛基转而将自己的阴茎操进去的时候乖巧而又濡湿的咬着他的巨物，如此谄媚而又讨好似的贴着他的阴茎大力吮吸。就像是恨不得将他融化，恨不得将他纳入自己体内最深处一样，难以言喻的迫切而又饥渴。而对此，洛基也满足了自己的哥哥，诚实和渴望并不是什么缺点，至少在床上，他喜欢索尔这点。洛基如他所愿的狠狠楔入了索尔的体内，来回用力顶撞操弄着索尔体内深处最柔软濡湿的内里。  
索尔的身体为此而微微抽搐着，他的双腿没了力气，堪堪挂在洛基的腰侧，快感顺着他们的交合处一波高过一波的在他体内激荡，让他绷紧的脚尖都不由自主的颤抖了起来。索尔扭动着自己的腰方便洛基在他体内进出，他被干的湿漉漉软唧唧的穴已经来不及配合那样暴风骤雨般的操弄，只能尽可能的含住洛基的巨物，任由自己的弟弟分开自己的双腿，极尽所能的打开他、占有他、使用他。雷神在邪神给予的快感中沉沦了，因为尿道被那根可爱的小棍子堵住的缘故，索尔没有真正射精过多少次，可是自后穴传来的那种酥麻舒适而又难以言喻的快感，却依旧在不断侵袭他的身体。索尔觉得他仿佛已经失去了对自己身体的控制权，他已经将自己全部都交给洛基了——他的身体由邪神所掌控。  
索尔在意识模糊之间接纳着洛基射给他的精液，他不知道时间过了多久，又或者自己射了多少次，只知道他真的一直都很舒服、很满足、也很幸福。索尔很高兴他睡着之前，眼前看到的还是洛基温柔的亲吻他的侧脸，他想这或许代表着之后的大部分时间他们都不会分开了。他迷迷糊糊的睡得安稳，或许是疲惫，又或者是性的魔力，总之这两年索尔很久都没有这么安心的入睡过了。  
而洛基就像是一直饿了许久而终于餮足的猫似的，他在性爱之后舒舒服服的洗了个澡，懒懒的躺在那张柔软的大床上，看着自己睡得满脸毫无防备的哥哥，偷偷摸摸的用魔法阅读起了索尔这两年来的经历。就如当初索尔对他所说的一样，自己哥哥的回忆里有许多泪水，许多对于自己逝去的缅怀，许多痛苦和在宇宙中不断的辗转和流浪。那两年深埋在索尔记忆中强烈的悲伤之情就像是一道巨大的伤疤，就像是天空被扯开的一道阴郁的裂缝，这份感情深埋在索尔记忆里，甚至强烈到足以感染阅读和触及它的人——这真是让邪神也对自己的恶作剧感到了难得的歉疚。  
而、可惜的是，虽然索尔难得睡得安然，但其实洛基并没有留给他多少休息的时间。属于索尔的登基仪式将近了，众望所归，他将会成为阿斯加德的新王、九界最新的统治者。这件事情看起来重要到似乎不应该有什么耽搁，所以洛基十分体贴的暂时停下了对于自己哥哥回忆的检阅。转而俯身贴近索尔，温柔的舔吻起自己哥哥的脖颈，在之前留下的发红泛青的吻痕旁又留下了几个新的印记，用这种甜腻的方式试图叫醒索尔。

“洛基，不要，求求你…我已经太累了。”  
索尔迷迷糊糊的这么说着，感受到了洛基玩味十足的、在他的体内胡乱搅动的手指。室内随之响起了一阵咕啾咕啾的水声，为此索尔几乎是本能的夹紧了自己的后穴，可却还是有不少精液顺着洛基微微分开的手指从他体内缓缓缝流了出来。  
“不行，哥哥，你必须起来。你的朋友和阿斯加德的人民都在外面等着你呢。”  
洛基的话中带着浓浓的、恶作剧得逞的笑意，他不厌其烦似的亲吻着索尔的侧脸，感叹着索尔就要成为九界之王、每天都要担负着众多责任、承担众多工作的可怜。  
“帮帮我，洛基。”  
索尔原本迷糊的意识被登基仪式这件事吓得清醒了不少，他已经开始后悔自己的纵欲了。  
索尔深知洛基在床上的魔力，但他本以为再怎么渴望彼此，他们最多也不过是缠绵一夜罢了。让雷神万万没想到的是，洛基竟然借着自己对宗师这条飞船熟悉的空档，变出了那么多欲罢不能的花样在他身上尝试。看来自己弟弟在萨卡星也没有闲着，着实是和宗师学习了不少知识，想到这里，索尔不禁感到有些吃味的不悦，他翻过身来搂住洛基的脖颈，直接吻上了自己弟弟的唇。

“代我去吧，弟弟。我知道你可以的，你会那么多魔法，总有一个可以把你的容貌变成我的，我可真是被你累坏了，连根手指也不想动。”  
“哇哦，阿斯加德人要是知道又是我登上王位，他们一定会很伤心的，毕竟这算起来已经是第三次了。”  
洛基抚着自己的唇犹豫了一下，他没想到自己哥哥外出流浪这两年在床上倒是放开了不少，竟然变得这么会和他撒娇了。  
“想想是谁让我变成这样的，洛基，你要负责。”  
索尔扯着被子盖住了头顶，整个人蜷缩成了一小团，故作生气的闷声这么说到。但是事实如此，他真的被洛基操得腿根发抖，后穴难以言喻的酸痛。等下如果让阿斯加德人看到他奇怪的走路姿势，或者他在王座上莫名其妙的坐姿，那才真的是让他们感到心灰意冷吧。  
“你欠我一次，索尔。”  
洛基起身将自己变成了索尔的样子，又分身出另一个自己跟在自己的身后。他希望等下洞悉万物的海姆达尔可以理解他现在的处境，主动帮他掩饰一下，别让其他的几个人、又或者阿斯加德人误会了他对索尔做了什么，让他把索尔交出来之类的。要知道他昨天唯一做的一件事情就是让索尔舒服，除此之外他可什么都没干。

警惕当邪神说出“你欠我一次”时所要付出的代价，毕竟谁都知道，洛基从不做什么亏本的买卖。这也是为什么在如此深夜，索尔会用自己弟弟的披风把自己裹了个严实，并且有些不稳的站在离他们寝室不远的走廊里的原因。  
索尔握住披风的边沿，颤抖着微微弓起身子，肩膀也稍稍向内蜷缩着。这让原本大个子的神祇看起来也没有原来那么高大威猛了，反而有种让人忍不住想要关切的、可怜兮兮的模样在。  
如果有人靠近索尔的话，那他很容易便会发现他们伟大的雷霆之神、现任的九界之王究竟有什么不对劲了。他绝对会为此而惊叹的，甚至还有可能因此而性欲勃发，脱下裤子企图亵渎神祇。不过，当然了，这一切的前提都是——如果有人能靠近的话，因为，这代表着他已经强大到足够破解九界第一法师所设下的幻术了。  
洛基走了过去，站在了索尔面前，有些不耐烦的拉扯着索尔裹住身子所用的披风，似乎是想把那些碍事的布料扯开。而索尔则是脸颊绯红的用力扯着那件披风的边沿，努力控制着自己指尖的电流，让它们不要把这块布料烧出五个洞来。他有些责备似的皱着眉头看着洛基，似乎是不想自己的弟弟把这件披风扯开。哦，是的，这是洛基的披风，墨绿色的布料，冰凉顺滑的金色里衬。要知道索尔的红色披风早在落到萨卡星的时候便被扯毁了，所以洛基不得不暂时将自己的披风借给索尔，好让他在履行“回报”的时候可以盖住自己的身子。  
“来吧，哥哥，你答应我的。”  
洛基看着索尔明明脸颊透露着不正常的红晕，可是却依旧对他皱起眉头板起脸。努力装作极其有威慑力的样子，对洛基露出了一副略显恼怒的表情。这样逞强的表情让洛基忍不住笑了出来，这是他所喜欢的部分，虽然索尔身体强壮，不论如何开发都不会被轻易弄坏，但是在他们千年的交往之中，索尔也不总是会纵容他在床上会玩的那些小把戏的。  
偶尔当洛基玩的太过分、太尽兴时候，每当索尔感觉自己的身体快要到达极限，无法承受住那么多令人崩溃的快感的时候，他也会露出这样的神情。这样略显责备的表情，想要以此来尝试着警告洛基，下一次不要玩的这么过火之类的。这是会令洛基感到莫名兴奋的地方，也是最刺激他想象力，催促他下一次要在床上开发更多乐趣和花样的地方。强大如雷霆之神，在床上也难免有会崩溃，会感到不能承受的时候。可尽管如此索尔却从来都不会拒绝洛基，或者说他根本就抗拒不了自己的弟弟，不论是怎样的性爱游戏，他都只能任由洛基摆弄。  
而索尔在听了洛基所说的话之后，不得不乖乖松开了一直紧紧拽着那件披风的手，任由自己弟弟把那件披风撩了开来。

而——隐藏在这披风之下的，究竟是何等美景啊。

洛基满意的看着索尔全然赤裸的身体，微微鼓胀起来的腹部，还有将他敏感的乳尖刺透、穿透了他的皮肤的乳环和脐钉。索尔的阴茎挺立着，尿道依旧被一根做工精致的棍子所堵住了。这和之前洛基放进来那根并不完全相同，它更粗，柱身上有着更多崎岖不平的花纹，当洛基把它放进来的时候，索尔发出的浪叫简直像一只发情期的母猫。  
洛基温柔的抚摸着索尔的腹部，那里有他用魔法放进去的卵，漂亮的白色的小家伙们，它们乖乖的呆在索尔的肚子里，把索尔的腹部撑的好像孕期刚刚显怀似的微微鼓起来了一些。此刻索尔全身都泛着漂亮却又不正常浅红，他的额头上布满了细密的汗珠，洛基根本不知道索尔是怎么保持着站在这里的姿势，并且忍住不去浪叫的。毕竟刚刚在床上打扮他的时候，他可是的浪叫可是一声高过一声，比他睡过的那些女人们还要更加淫荡。  
洛基抚上了索尔的乳尖，在那个已经微微涨起来的嫩粉色乳粒旁圈画着，故意用自己微凉的指尖若即若离的去触碰索尔早已经硬挺发热的乳粒。索尔的身子控制不住的抽搐颤抖着，他皱着眉头咬住下唇，努力让自己不要发出声音，很显然他还不知道自己周围早就被洛基设下了什么魔法，让别人既看不到他们在做什么，也听不到他们所发出得声音的这件事情。而看到这样拼命忍耐着的索尔，洛基的胸中忍不住溢出了更多想要恶作剧的念头。他打了个响指，索尔体内的卵便开始随之缓慢的融化起来，并且在此同时，洛基还在继续用自己灵活的手指蹂躏着索尔敏感到可怜的乳粒，他不想放过索尔似的向外毫不怜惜的用力拉扯着那两个刚刚才被穿透的、粉嫩可爱的乳尖。  
淡粉色的乳尖被修剪整齐的指甲掐捏碾磨，又被对方用微凉的指腹安抚似的温柔且耐心的揉弄，偶尔洛基还会扯着那两个坠着绿宝石的乳环向外拉扯。小小的乳粒在外力的作用下被蹂躏的变了形，原本粉嫩的颜色因为这样略显粗暴的拉扯，而随之泛出了漂亮的浅红。索尔有些压抑不住的发出了微弱而又断断续续的哼吟，他的双腿颤抖着，不光两边敏感的乳尖被洛基玩弄拉扯变形，他感觉到自己的腹部也开始逐渐变得灼热起来。索尔感受到了自己体内的那些卵正在慢慢融化，大量的液体在他的腹部挤压着，充斥他的腹腔和肠道，已经融化的卵向外推压着还未完全融化的卵。  
索尔的双腿不住的颤抖着，他努力夹紧了自己的后穴，试图将那些洛基放到他体内的卵全都含在自己的肚子里，可是他失败了。  
先是有粘稠的白色液体顺着索尔紧致的小穴中流了出来，大量的乳白色液体从他粉嫩的小穴中溢出，顺着他的大腿内侧一直流到他的脚跟。这时候索尔还双腿颤抖着勉强维持着站立的姿势，不让自己因为洛基那些花样百出而又磨人的小把戏，而尊严尽失的跪坐在他们寝室前的走廊上。但是很快的，索尔便觉得自己已经无法忍耐了，有数颗还未开始融化的卵，被他肚子里那些已经完全融化成液体的卵所挤压，被那些令他腹部微微隆起发涨的液体推到了他狭窄的穴口处，而他的嫩穴则因此而无法控制的被撑开了一些。那些卵坚硬的卵壳挤压着索尔柔嫩的肠肉，如果他夹紧自己的屁股，那么那些卵便会乖乖滑回他的肠道深处，随后报复似的毫不留情的狠狠撞在他体内最柔软的那块柔软处，让他全身颤抖双腿发软的几乎快要无法站立。  
尽管索尔努力的想要按照洛基的要求，把那些卵都含在自己体内，不过现在他实在是做不到了。并不是他并没有乖乖努力夹紧自己身体的缘故，而是那些不断融化成液体的卵正在拼命的在推挤着它们，推挤着那些没有融化的卵。索尔靠在走廊的墙壁上，像个怀胎不稳的孕妇似的，有些无助的扶着自己微微隆起的腹部，他的双腿微微分开，第一颗卵就被这么不受控制的直接从他体内被挤了出来。坚硬的卵颗用力碾磨过他的敏感处，像是失禁一样无法控制的从他的后穴直接落了下来，在地上摔碎化成了一滩乳白色的粘稠的液体。  
索尔的瞳孔湿润，眼前一片模糊且失焦，在第一颗卵被他排出体外的时候，他的阴茎便不受控制的剧烈抽动了一下，同时他也为此而忍不住惊叫起来。索尔的腿根发抖，膝盖不由自主的打颤，整个人几乎是不受控制的跪坐在了地上。这个姿势让更多的卵顺势不受控制的被直接排了出来，数颗还未完全融化的卵碾磨过他体内的柔软处，强行撑开他的肠道，带着已经融化在他肚子里、早已变成乳白色的润滑液似的那些卵，它们一并从那紧致粉嫩的穴口里被挤了出来。  
大量的液体和数颗卵在索尔身下，液体和固体糟糕的融成了一滩，这样失禁不受控制的感觉，让索尔忍不住无法控制的流出了眼泪。强烈的羞耻感和快感让索尔感觉几乎快要无法控制自己的身体，他的阴茎为此而剧烈的颤抖抽动了几下，可是却因为插在他尿道中的小棍而无法射精，柔嫩甜蜜的小穴像张饥渴的小嘴似的用力收缩着，原本嫩粉色的褶皱此刻泛着浅红，合不拢般的微微张开着，仿佛期待着自己被那根熟悉的大家伙所填满。索尔的身体颤抖，双眼失焦，那种强烈的、灼热而又酥麻的快感几乎夺走了他全部力气，它们顺着他身体的一点向四肢百骸一波一波的激荡着，蚕食着他的理智，剥夺着他对身体的控制权，令人恐惧却又着迷的在他体内永无止境似的扩散开来。

“放心吧，哥哥，刚刚只是帮你润滑而已。”  
洛基这么安慰着，看着眼前接近崩溃边沿几乎快要失去意识的索尔，不禁觉得自己的阴茎都要硬的发痛了。而索尔听到洛基的话，还未从快感中剥离出来似的，有些迷茫的微微抬起了头，用自己湿漉漉的浅蓝色独眼看向了自己的弟弟。这原本是个很普通的动作，只是就着索尔这个跪坐着的姿势，此刻他的脸正好蹭到了洛基鼓胀的裆部。  
“哥哥就这么想舔我的屌吗。”  
洛基这么半开玩笑似的调侃着意识迷糊的索尔，他看着自己哥哥湿漉漉的浅蓝色瞳孔，以及纤长卷翘的、被泪水打湿成一簇一簇的睫毛，忍不住心情极好的扬起了唇角。他忍不住用力扯住了索尔的短发，略显粗暴的将对方漂亮的脸蛋儿，向自己鼓胀的胯下摁了过去。强迫索尔用那张明明被泪痕弄得一塌糊涂、却反而更加让人性欲勃发的脸，贴着自己裤裆里那条不安分的巨龙磨蹭。  
“唔嗯…好大。”  
索尔迷糊的咕哝着，几乎是在本能且无意识的称赞着自己弟弟的尺寸。他因为这个动作而不得不微微抬起了身子，更多乳白色的蜜汁因此而从他微微打开的小穴中流了出来。那样湿漉漉的、体内有什么东西在向外流淌的感觉，让索尔忍不住下意识的夹紧了屁股。他仿佛模糊的知道，现在自己眼前这个东西是等下要进入他体内，会毫不留情的把他操开，狠狠疼爱他的东西，因为在千年的寿命中，他已经用自己柔软的体腔容纳这个巨物无数次了，每次都是将他逼入疯狂快感和钝痛。  
，索尔瞳孔失焦的磨蹭了几下眼前那条正被束缚在裤子里的巨龙，感觉它是那么大、那么滚烫而又灼热。这让索尔忍不住想起这个大家伙熨帖的楔在自己体内，把自己的身体毫不留情的生生打开，然后不断抽插顶撞的操弄自己，折磨自己，给自己带来快感，最终射在里面，让那个小洞四周原本嫩粉色的皮肤都被可怜的操得泛红起沫，洞口被撑的看不到一丝褶皱的场景。  
索尔为此而有些意识模糊且极度渴望的抬起了头，他微微眯起眼睛努力恢复着自己的视线，不让自己眼中那些湿润模糊的水雾阻碍他。而他感觉到洛基温柔的抚上了他的脸颊，用那些灵活的、曾经给他带来过无数痛苦与欢愉的手指，缓慢的摘下了他右眼所戴着的眼罩。丑陋而又代表着他弱小、不成熟的伤疤暴露在了空气中，这让索尔忍不住有些自卑且痛苦的紧闭上了自己的双眼。  
洛基微凉的手指落在那伤口上，直至今日，索尔仿佛仍觉得那道伤疤在撕扯、在灼烧。提醒着他的不成熟和无用，提醒着他是因为他的失误，所以才害得半数阿斯加德人不得不因此而丧命。

“起来吧，哥哥，现在可不是久坐之时。”  
洛基温柔的触碰着索尔眼周的伤口，轻轻叹了口气，把自己的哥哥扶了起来。作为索尔的兄弟，作为他的爱人，洛基同索尔已经相处了近千年，他自然知道此刻索尔在想什么。  
“这伤口并非是对你的惩罚，也并非是对你所犯下的错误的警醒。”  
洛基这么说着，直接将索尔从地上抱了起来。诚然，索尔作为一位神祇，他的体重必然不轻，但是同样作为神祇的洛基，他的力量也绝对不弱，至少抱起索尔这件事对他来说，还是轻而易举的。洛基掐着索尔的屁股和腿根，大大的分开了自己哥哥的双腿，让索尔将打开的两腿环在他的腰侧，他揉捏着对方弹性十足肉感极佳的臀部，并不刻意注重力道的在索尔的屁股和腿侧留下了红色的痕迹。  
“这是英勇的象征，是胜利的勋章，是王者的证明。”  
洛基亲吻着索尔失去了眼球的那只眼睛，温柔的用舌尖舔吻过那个凹陷的伤口。而他下身的动作则与他上身的温柔完全不同，甚至可以说几乎是截然相反的。洛基用自己巨大的勃起随意地磨蹭了几下索尔早已经湿润、微微张开穴口，然后便挺身直接将自己完全送了进去。粗长的巨物一下子操到索尔的体内深处，让他忍不住不由自主的睁开独眼，动情的呻吟着将头向后仰了过去。

洛基看到了，索尔的眼中映照着群星——

索尔的身子贴着走廊里那块巨大的、足以看到周遭数亿星辰的玻璃，周围无尽的黑暗和不断变化的群星仿佛在提醒着他们此刻正位于宇宙之中，就算他们拥有五千年之久的寿命，同无尽的宇宙相比，他们也渺小与狭隘。而索尔的眼睛，那个蔚蓝色、透亮且毫无防备的瞳孔，则将那些闪亮的光点，全部、全都纳入其中了。  
洛基舔吻着索尔眼周的伤痕，更深地、更用力的将自己滚烫的阴茎楔入了索尔的体内，走廊里因为他们疯狂的性爱而泛起了响亮的啧啧水声。洛基缓慢且深刻的律动着，更深更深的大开索尔，用力楔入自己哥哥的体内。重力将索尔钉在了洛基那根巨大的阴茎上，他纤细的窄腰因为快感像快要断掉似的控制不住的颤抖，索尔发出甜蜜动情的呻吟和请求，颤抖着请求洛基更深地操弄他、更多的占有他，并且在自己弟弟顶到自己体内最敏感的那点时，本能的绷紧了身体，甜蜜而又魅人的吮吸讨好着自己体内那根粗大的阴茎。  
洛基不断的向上顶撞着，惹的索尔的身体也随着他深入的动作而一颤一颤的。暴风骤雨一般无休止的操弄让索尔穴口浅色的皮肤染上了一圈色情的红，而索尔体内那些多余的润滑，也随着这样的抽插挺弄而被带出了些许，在他的嫩穴周围泛起了些许淫荡的白沫。  
索尔就像快要融化在洛基怀里似的，甜蜜而又动情呻吟着，他紧紧抱住了自己的弟弟，颤抖着忍耐着、抗拒着自我，以防他因为快感而控制不住力道或者雷电，从而弄伤了自己的弟弟。而这让洛基几乎不忍心再用力操他了，他吻住索尔的唇，向下用力吮吻着自己哥哥的脖颈，在那里留下了几个明显的不能再明显的吻痕。  
而索尔单手环住了洛基的脖颈，另一只手则是扶在了自己身后靠着的玻璃上，他的指尖无法控制的悦动起了代表着痛苦和欢愉的亮蓝色电流。洛基亲吻着，拥抱着自己的哥哥，他觉得此刻在他怀里的索尔是那么脆弱而又柔软。他的哥哥把自己的每一个弱点都展示给了他，让他心甘情愿的将自己打开，用自己体内最柔软的地方接纳着对方的硬挺。  
因为快感而溢出的泪水顺着索尔的侧脸流下，他在长时间浮浮沉沉的快乐中，感觉到洛基终于用他的精液填满了他的腹腔。为此索尔感到腹部不适的涨了起来，可他却也感到了更多的安心和满足，他坚信那是洛基给他的，令他可以感到无比幸福的魔法。他感觉到洛基为他抽出了之前塞到他阴茎里的那根小棍子，而终于解开了束缚的索尔为此射精了，并不是普通意义上的那种激烈的、让他头晕目眩的射精，而是酥麻舒适的那种。精液顺着索尔泛红的阴茎顶端流了出来，数尽蹭在了他的腹部，打湿了索尔几乎看不到的，浅金色的耻毛。  
这样的射精持续了很久，当最后一小股精液从那个小孔中可怜兮兮的流出来的时候，几乎是在索尔沉浸在早已将他的骨头都酥软融化的那份快感中，毫无反应的情况下，更多透明的液体也随之不受控制的溢了出来。最开始索尔有些呆愣的眯着眼睛，因为快感而低声甜蜜的哼唧着，并没有反应过来自己刚刚射出来的究竟是些什么东西。而很快的，当他从那份至几乎要将他的灵魂都带走的快感中，稍微抽离出来一些，意识到这究竟是什么的时候，他便忍不住瞬间涨红了自己的耳根。

“这样下去，总有一天哥哥会怀上我的孩子的。”  
洛基笑着看着索尔绯红的侧脸，贴心的用魔法帮索尔清理干净了他被尿液和精液弄得一塌糊涂的腹部。转而温柔的抚摸着的小腹，甜蜜的吮吻着对方的耳根，半开玩笑似的这么说到。  
“那样最好…”  
索尔有些迷糊的、无意识的喃喃自语着，他的话像是在说给自己听，又像是在回答洛基。  
为此洛基感到本能的下腹一热，他将自己暂时处在不应期的阴茎稍稍从索尔体内抽出了一些，将索尔往下放了放。这个姿势让索尔足以用脚尖触碰到地面，可是却不足以站在地面上。  
于是金发的神祇低着头将自己埋在自己弟弟的脖颈间，若有若无的、不知是拨撩还是撒娇的、用自己的脚尖磨蹭着洛基的小腿。对此洛基几乎是有些恼怒的放下了索尔一条腿，转而将自己哥哥的另一条腿架到了自己的肩膀上，让索尔侧身贴在玻璃上，单手支撑着身体，更大的分开自己的双腿，更加毫无暴露的对洛基展示着自己泛红且使用过度的私处。  
“那我们还有很长的时间。”  
洛基这么说着，在索尔的腿侧留下了细密的亲吻。他们就像是真正渴望诞生下子嗣，渴望将彼此血肉相融似的这样不断渴求着彼此，将彼此拽入爱与欲的无尽深渊之中。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 之后的事情。
> 
> 神兄弟掉到了宇宙中，被银护众人捡到了，因为洛基和卡魔拉熟识，索尔又用美颜征服了看起来唯一不太乐意接纳他们的星爵，所以他们很自然的在银护的飞船里呆了下来。虽然他们的恩爱闪瞎了银护众人的眼睛，可是除此之外神兄弟两个人还是很受银护众人欢迎的。  
> 火箭看到索尔失去了一只眼睛，觉得可能会对索尔的战斗有影响。可是他又觉得直接揭阿斯加德大公主的伤疤不太好，所以好心的给了洛基一个眼球，让洛基帮索尔装上。
> 
> “哥哥，刚刚兔子给了我一个义眼。我清洗过了，帮你戴上吧。”  
> “好呀，谢谢你，洛基。”  
> 索尔开心的答应道，又小声对着并不在场的火箭补充了一句，“也谢谢兔兔。”  
> 于是他让洛基帮他摘掉眼罩，有些紧张的闭上了眼睛，忐忑的等着洛基给他戴义眼。  
> “……？”  
> 索尔感到洛基的唇落在了他的唇上。  
> “为为为、为什么突然吻我？”  
> 雷神忍不住红着脸问自己弟弟。  
> “因为你闭着眼睛看起来像是在索吻。”  
> 洛基理所当然的回答道，把更多细碎的亲吻落到了索尔的唇边，并试图加深他们之间的吻。
> 
> “嘎吱。”  
> 只是过来拿点吃的，却不慎看到某对儿阿斯加德小情侣在他的飞船里你侬我侬的星爵，忍不住翻了个白眼，报复性的发出了一声清脆的、咀嚼零食的声音提醒他们。毕竟——他和卡魔拉都没这么随便无差别的放闪光弹啊。  
> “？？？”  
> 索尔侧头看到星爵，惊讶的把洛基推开了一点，结束了他们之间的亲昵。  
> “你这个蝼蚁站在那里多久了？”  
> 洛基觉得莫名其妙，满脸不可置信，有些不悦的问。  
> “大概一个小时吧。”  
> 星爵又报复性的吃了一块零食，发出了清脆的咀嚼声，这让洛基手上绿色的亮光一晃，变出两把小刀飞了过去，贴着星爵侧脸钉在了飞船上，恐吓着对方算是作为警告。  
> 事实上，他已经在思考要不要对这个对神祇都毫无尊重的半人施点魔法了。


End file.
